lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Rostok Factory(Lost Alpha)
|image = rosload.jpg|250px]] |imagedesc = Loading image for the Rostok Factory |level = |factions = * Duty * Ecologists * Loners * Military |locations = *Duty HQ *Ecologists' Tunnel *Factory Village *Lab X14 Entrance *Military Guard Post |buildings = *Factory Construction Site |leader = * Dima |doctor =*None |technicians= * Herstel |merchants = |characters = * Chezz the Obsessed |loot = |quests = |notes = }} :Rostok Factory is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone Mod. Overview * An entirely new map added to the game. * The player is sent here on various tasks for both Duty and Sin. Locations Duty HQ * A large office building located near the bottom left hand corner of the map, used by Duty as a base. * Starts off filled with toxic fumes that will clear later on in the game. Factory Village * A large, abandoned village for factory employees, stretching a large portion of the top of the map. * Duty uses this area as a makeshift camp until the HQ is cleared. Ecologists' Tunnel * A blocked, derelict train tunnel located near the top right hand corner of the map. * Populated by 2 Ecologist explorers. Lab X14 * A small, abandoned lab located just down the road from the Duty HQ. * Populated by 4 Bloodsuckers and numerous Rats. Military Guard Post * A military checkpoint located at the bottom right hand corner of the map. * Populated with a medium sized Military force. Notable Buildings Factory Construction Site * A partially constructed building located inside the factory grounds. * Used for storyline purposes. Rostok Loner Camp * Building located in the north-east corner of the map and occupied by a small group of Loners. Storyline (Refer to Darkscape for the previous of the storyline section). * Upon entering the area, Barkeep will contact the player, informing them to head to a near by Duty officer by the name of Dima located in the Factory Village. This will give the player the storyline mission "Meet the duty leader". ** Note: ''This mission has to be completed in order to finish Sin's mission chain. '''Find the documents for Sin:' # Go to Rostok Factory via Garbage # Find the secret lab and retrieve the documents # Take the documents to Veles. 2: Find the secret lab and retrieve the documents: * As the player cannot enter the lab at this time, the storyline shall continue with the duty mission chain below. Meet the duty leader. *The objective location is marked upon the player's mini-map. Help duty reclaim their HQ. Access the lab and kill the bloodsuckers # Get the key from Petrenko # Get to secret lab # Kill the bloodsuckers. 1: Get the key from Petrenko: * As the mission points out, the player must head to the Great Metal Factory and speak with Petrenko. He will give the player his blessing to access the lab and hand them the X14 Gate Key. 2: Get to secret lab: * Now the player must head back down to Rostok Factory and head toward the road behind Duty HQ. Head past the Red truck and continue down until a gap in the fence is reached, then walk through and back up in to Lab grounds. From here the player simply needs to open the gate and walk down into the lab entrance. ** Note: ''The lab itself, although small is also very confined. Due to this, assaulting the Bloodsuckers can be tricky, the player should make sure they are well stocked on armour durability before entering. ''(Refer to X14 for the next part of the storyline section). Notable Loot * A Stone Blood artifact can be found inside the Flooded House, inside a destructible box (behind the sofa). Notes * The blind dogs that spawn by the rails near the northern entrance of the actual factory can easily be lured into the nearby anomalies, particularly the whirligig by the factory wall resulting in artifact spawns. Gallery rost1.jpg|Entrance to Agroprom Institute rost2.jpg|Old, abandoned junk rost9.jpg|Flooded house rost3.jpg|"Broken pipes? World Flooded? You need a stereotypical little red plumber!" rost4.jpg|Road to Rostok rost5.jpg|Abandoned sub-station rost6.jpg|Entrance to the factory rost7.jpg|Factory grounds rost8.jpg|".....Kumbaya anyone?" rost10.jpg|Ex-Public park area rost11.jpg|More of the park rost12.jpg|Feel as if he Lenin a hand to the player....? rost13.jpg|Road behind the Duty HQ rost14.jpg|Lab x14 entrance grounds x141.jpg|Lab x14 front gate Category:Lost Alpha Locations